darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
255
Barnabas locks up Maggie in the Old House cellar, she later hears the sound of a little girl singing. Synopsis Teaser : My name is Victoria Winters. A warm night wind wails around the walls of Collinwood, and for all the world sounds like a cry of anguish and despair. Imprisoned in the depths of a house on the great estate, there is one who knows despair and yet still clings to a single, frail hope. A hope that she will somehow be freed from the prison in which she is held captive. Freed from the one who would destroy her. In the Old House cellar, Maggie sleeps restlessly in the room which has become her prison. Meanwhile, upstairs in Josette's room, Willie brings in a vase filled with fresh, cut flowers and wonders if Barnabas will give Maggie another chance. Barnabas, stung by Maggie's rejection, replies that if she doesn't cooperate this time he will have to kill her. Act I Sam sits at the bar of the Blue Whale drinking. Joe comes in and asks Sam if he's checked with Sheriff Patterson today. Sam hasn't had the heart to call; if there was any news, then he would have heard. He plans on visiting the Old House because he has finished the portrait Barnabas commissioned and he wants to collect his payment. Back at the Old House, Willie goes down to the cellar to collect Maggie and take her up to Josette's room. He urges her to pretend and go along with Barnabas' wishes. It might be her very last chance to keep herself alive. Act II Willie leaves Maggie with Barnabas in Josette's room, which seems like a paradise to Maggie after spending time in her makeshift cell. Barnabas hopes she will appreciate it a little more, and Maggie's pleading to stay irritates the vampire. She apologizes and insists that she is sincere about becoming Josette. He urges her to play Josette's music box and Maggie claims she feels happy when she hears the melody. Again, Barnabas is overcome with emotion for his lost love, promising "Josette" an eternity of happiness. But Maggie recoils when he attempts to kiss her hand. She refuses to play a part in Barnabas' fantasy a second longer. Then, Willie bursts into the room and informs Barnabas that Sam's car has pulled up to the house. Barnabas orders Willie to put a gag around Maggie's mouth, then to bring her to the end of the upstairs hall where she can overhear his conversation with her father. If she makes a move or a sound, Barnabas threatens to kill both her and Sam. Act III Barnabas welcomes Sam and is delighted with the finished painting. As Maggie is forced to listen, Barnabas inquires about the search which has all but been given up. Sam is still hopeful that his daughter will be found. At that moment, Joe arrives at the door and apologizes for the interruption. An unidentified body of a girl has been discovered on a beach 50 miles north of Collinsport. There's a strong possibility it is Maggie. Barnabas offers his "sincere condolence"; Joe and Sam depart. Act IV Maggie is taken back into Josette's room and her gag is released. Barnabas cruelly points out that there is no hope for her as the world thinks Maggie Evans is dead. Soon she will be nothing but a memory to her father. It would be better for her to become Josette and cease to be Maggie in her mind. Maggie vehemently refuses, telling Barnabas she will never be Josette Collins. Barnabas orders Willie to take Maggie back down to the cellar. She protests, certain she will go mad if she stays there. Willie is forced to return her, refusing to stay with her when Maggie begs him to. Alone, Maggie falls to the cot in tears. Suddenly, she hears a little girl singing London Bridge. Maggie calls out and the singing abruptly stops... only to start again a moment later. She moves to the door and peers through the bars. Sitting outside her cell is a little girl wearing 18th century clothing, singing to a doll. Memorable quotes : Barnabas: (to Maggie) Please don't plead with me. Josette was above begging for anything. ---- : Barnabas: (about Maggie) Take her out of here, Willie. The sight of her offends me. Dramatis personae * Jonathan Frid as Barnabas Collins * Kathryn Leigh Scott as Maggie Evans * John Karlen as Willie Loomis * David Ford as Sam Evans * Joel Crothers as Joe Haskell * Sharon Smyth as Sarah Collins * Bob O'Connell as Bob Rooney Background information and notes Production * This episode was recorded out of broadcast sequence. The previous episode to be recorded was 253. * First appearance of Sharon Smyth as Sarah Collins. * The Old House door knocker, which first appeared in 252, has moved to the left-hand door. Story * Josette Collins loved fresh cut flowers and had them in her room every morning. * GHOSTWATCH: The ghost of Sarah Collins appears to Maggie. * TIMELINE: Day 84 takes place. Bloopers and continuity errors * David Ford refers to Barnabas Collins as Barnabas "Conrad" but quickly corrects himself. * In the opening scene between Barnabas and Willie, a boom shadow travels across the bed. * Willie already has the handkerchief over Maggie's mouth by the time Barnabas says "put it around her mouth". * Jonathan Frid stumbles all through his line about Maggie no longer existing. External links Dark Shadows - Episode 255 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Everyday - Episode 255 - Job Interview with the Vampire0255